1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device suited to be employed in an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine, a printer or the like, or in a finisher for finishing (for example, stapling) sheets ejected from the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines and printers, and in finishers, paper jams are inevitable. In treating such a paper jam, generally, an operator removes the jammed sheet manually. If the jammed sheet is out of the operator's reach, the operator should rotate a conveyer roller by hand to move the jammed sheet. Also, if necessary, the operator should detach a sheet conveying section from the apparatus body so as to make a space for removal of the jammed sheet.
However, if the jammed sheet is wavy, it is difficult to move the sheet by rotating the conveyer roller. Moreover, in order to permit the operator to detach the sheet conveying section from the apparatus body, an excessive space is necessary around the apparatus. Therefore, the apparatus is not convenient to a user who cannot prepare a sufficiently large space for the apparatus.